


Chaver Sheli

by CelestialHeavens1



Series: Of Spies and Conmen [12]
Category: Covert Affairs, NCIS, White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Canon Jewish Character, Gen, Jewish Character, Secret Identity, Secrets, Spies & Secret Agents, Tony has secrets, interagency cooperation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-10 04:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15283605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialHeavens1/pseuds/CelestialHeavens1
Summary: Another case of Neal Caffrey has met nearly everyone in the TV universe at some point in his career. Or Tony goes to an old Mossad contact for some information regarding Ziva. NCIS Season 3, Pre-White Collar. Not necessary to have read the rest of the series or Life and Lies of Conmen and Spies.





	1. Chaver Sheli

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly thought I would never write another Navon!Neal fic, but I've been binging NCIS and it's brought some inspiration, especially now that I'm up to the Ziva years. Also, the idea of Tony and Neal knowing each other was irresistible. Both lived in New York and you can't tell me that DiNozzo Sr. and Adler didn't run in the same social circles. And why did NCIS and the CIA pick Tony to go undercover, when there are thousands of agents from dozens of other agencies they could have picked from? And thus, this fic was born.

**Chaver Sheli חבר שלי**

_A friend of mine_

Tony DiNozzo found who he was looking for swimming in a pool. He wasn’t sure what it was with Mossad operatives and pools, but it seemed to be the place of choice for their agents to hold covert meetings. 

“Ziva David?” Tony asked as he slipped into the pool. This time, he was actually dressed for it. Neal had already been swimming, bare chested in just a pair of swim trunks, so it was obvious he wasn’t wearing a wire.

“What about her?” Neal asked as he kicked off for another lap. Tony dove under the water and surfaced near him.

“Is she who she says she is?”

The other man’s lips quirked.

“You mean you don’t already know?” He relented seeing Tony’s look. “Her father is the Deputy Director. I doubt he will remain so for long, considering what his son did. I imagine that’s why she was assigned to NCIS.”

“She screwed up.”

Neal smiled.

“Way worse than I did in Russia.”

Tony laughed, but it was bitter and angry. “Yeah. Way worse. You only nearly got yourself killed. She nearly got everyone I know at NCIS killed. She got Kate killed.”

Neal flinched at Kate’s name. Until that moment, Tony had forgotten about the other man’s troubles with a woman of the same name.

“I don’t think I ever told you that story.”

Tony smiled as he headed towards the edge to get his towel. He got when he came for. He knew there would be a full dossier on Ziva on his desk at home within the next couple of days. ”You didn’t have to.”

“Don’t you get bored?” the Israeli called after him when he had almost reached the doors. “You know, being retired?”

“I’m not retired. I work for NCIS.”

He winked at the other man, before he turned and walked out the door. He could hear Neal laughing all the way into the locker rooms.


	2. Mishpacha

**Mishpacha משפּחה**

_Family_

“I hate her!” Tony declared as he walked into the gym that evening with his basketball and gym bag. Neal was already there, shooting hoops with the amount of precision Tony would have expected a high school nerd to and not a Mossad operative.

“That bad?” Neal asked sympathetically, “I heard rumors, but I’ve never had a problem with her.”

“Every little thing with her. You know she nearly got us shot with a bullet from her own gun? And she invited everyone in our unit over for a party except me? And she’s constantly talking down to me on everything. I’m been a competent field agent for over fifteen years-”

Neal chuckled. “I thought you were retired.”

Tony shrugged. “Details.”

“Are the things our lives depend on,” the Mossad agent said. “So I was right. You didn’t retire.”

He shrugged. “I’ve been freelancing on weekends and vacation days. So sue me.”

Tony shot the ball and it just barely swooshed against the net. He ignored the twinge in his knee. It had been threatening to give out ever since Tao had looped him into that two day mission to Buenos Aires. Getting it broken in two places and not being able to tape it up did that. Playing basketball with those Marines hadn’t helped at all. Ducky would have a field day on his autopsy when he died, being that nearly ever bone in his body had been broken at some point in time.

“So how can I get rid of her?” Tony asked Neal as he caught the ball.

“You don’t.” The kid shrugged. “It’s not like she’s a national security threat. From what I’ve heard, your boss seems to like her. Everyone on your team seems to like her except you.”

“That’s because she hates me and enjoys trying to make my life a living hell.”

Neal shrugged against as Tony checked him the ball. “Perhaps she senses that you are more like her than you try to let on.”

Tony glared and threw the ball harder than was strictly necessary. Neal still caught it, but it forced him to stumble.

“Give it time. Perhaps she will warm up to you eventually.”

“With advice like that, I’m surprised you haven’t gotten yourself killed.”

Neal shrugged. “I’m leaving for New York in the morning. Moz had some stuff he wanted to talk about.”

“My cousin, the criminal, ladies and gentlemen,” Tony announced to the empty court, “Wouldn’t your parents be proud?”

“They know,” Neal said lightly, missing his free throw. The ball bounced back at him.

Tony chuckled. “Well, it is better than ‘Mossad activities uncovered on US soil. Officer Chait, son of Deputy Director Lavin, arrested. Details at 11.’ I will say that.”

Neal glared, tossing the ball hard at his stomach. “Oh shut up. You’re worse than Eyal sometimes.”

That got another laugh out of him, because no one was worse than Eyal. The man teased mercilessly. He remembered being young during the summers and trying and failing to flirt with girl and his little cousins tagging along, annoying him to the ends of the earth. Nothing was worse to a twelve year old boy than a ten year old following him with a three year old in tow.

But those ten and three year olds had grown into strong, brave men. He was proud of them and terrified for them, but as he walked away, Tony knew this was the last time he’d see Neal in a long time. The FBI were getting too close and Neal was getting sloppy. Tony half wondered if the Israeli wanted to be caught.

“Tishmor al azmeha,” he called after his cousin as Neal left the gym.  _Stay safe._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tishmor al azmeha (to male) - keep well, take care of yourself, keep safe (lit. could be "guard yourself")
> 
>  
> 
> The next thing that happens is that Neal goes to New York and is arrested by the FBI. 
> 
> Tony has been freelancing for the CIA. In this, Neal (Navon) and Eyal are Tony's cousins, in the looses sense. In this world, Tony's paternal aunt is married to Neal and Eyal's paternal uncle and so he considers them cousins despite not being blood.


End file.
